New Beginnings
by Shinji.Hiraku
Summary: Makishima Shogo, the Sybll System's worst enemy, was now dead, but his ideals were still alive. Called the Ragnarok, they seek to overthrow the Sybll System, and start a new system where everyone is free, where they are not trapped in cage and bound to the laws of the System.
1. Chapter 1

[This is the Criminal Investigation Department, part of the Public Safety Bureau. Access to this block is currently restricted to ensure safety.]

-Excuse me! Are you Inspector Tsunemori?

-Yes. What bad luck that you have to deal with an incident right after you got posted.

-I'm Shimotsuki Mika. I've been assigned to the Criminal Investigation Department as of today! Pleased to meet you!

-Sorry, but the CID is very short on manpower. So I'll help you out, but I can't treat you like a newbie.

-I'm aware of that. I am looking forward to the work.

-Good response.

-That's….

-The guys you are about to meet are humans just like us, but they'll deal with crime using criteria for judgment different from yours. Their actions may sometimes be beyond your comprehension. Trust them, but at the same time be cautious of them. If you underestimate them you'll get seriously hurt. They're what we call "Enforcers". They'll be your subordinates.

[Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System has been activated.]

_With the death of one who wants change,_

_Comes a heavy rain and new agent again._

_The Lower ones are now higher,_

_and higher now lower. _

With the Sybll System stilling controlling society, latent criminals are still being caught and killed or thrown into rehabilitation facilities.

Makishima Shogo, the Sybll System's worst enemy, was now dead, but his ideals were still alive. Called the Ragnarok, they seek to overthrow the Sybll System, and start a new system where everyone is free, where they are not trapped in cage and bound to the laws of the System.

Kougami's whereabouts remained unknown. As Akane sat in the office, even though three new enforcers filled in Masaoka, Kagari, and Kougami's spots, the office felt empty like something was missing from it.

As her watch beeped signaling that a new incident has occurred, she stood up with empty feeling in her heart. Even though she worked well with the new Enforcers, they weren't the same. No one could imitate Kougami's way of doing things, he was his own kind, and there was on one else of his species.

Akane began to resent dealing with all the crimes. But what choice did she have? It was the CIDs duty to deal with daily criminals. From the minute she was posted as a first division inspector, it became her responsibility to protect everyone from latent criminals.

She also had another secret responsibility. Division one needed Kogami, but most of all, she needed Kougami. Before he left, she had not gotten a chance to talk to him or confess her love to him. Akane would give anything to be able to talk to him again, but she knew he didn't want to talk her, to harm her.

"Let's go." She said rather apprehensively as she rushed out of the office followed by two enforcers on duty.

There was an unusual amount of commotion around the area. As Akane ran over, she noticed at once that something was off. Heart still pounding from running, she walked into the restricted area to get a better few of scene.

A woman was lying on the ground with a terrified look on her face. All of the items in her bag were scattered around her. Her eyes had lost their usual glimmer, and her face was pale and heatless. There was no sign that a hair had been harmed on her body but she was clearly mentally broke. Detective drones scattered around to collect any evidence. Akane pointed her dominator at the women:

[Criminal Coefficient: 97, not a target for elimination, Safety Mode On.]

She put the dominator back down and dialed in a number on her communication watch.

"Karanomori, put on the video from the security camera at the time of the crime."

"Hai, Hai. Here it is." She shifted her cigarette in her mouth as she sent over the video. The video showed the women walking down street. Then she stopped halfway through taking another step, appearing to have seen something. Her eyes widened as she remained frozen in position. Her bag fell to the ground, scattering everything in it.

Akane paused the video and took a closer look. There didn't seem to be anything in front of the woman. Whatever the woman had seen, it seemed that she was the only who'd seen it as all the other people on the street had exhibited no signs of seeing anything unusual.

She restarted the video. The woman's eyes still focused on what she was looking at, she crumbled like a tower of dominos or building blocks after you took out a piece at the bottom. Then she stopped moving. She did not quiver. She did not scream or yell. She did not twitch. She was absolutely motionless. The video ended with people crowding around her.

Akane continued to stare at the screen. Her watch began ringing.

"I just looked through the scan records during the time of the crime. There was no record of anyone's criminal coefficient ever rising above the normal numbers. Also, I've identified the woman. She's Nanao Ise. Ise is a high ranking official in the agricultural bureau, which means if she were to be gone; the agricultural department would face problems."

"It seems like we may have another Makishima."

"Indeed."

The call ended on that note.

She turned back to the Enforcers

"Without the slightest clue about the killer, there's nothing more we can do here. Let's go." As Akane turned to leave, there was another beep on her watch from an unknown caller.

"Yes?"

"You're next."

The voice sounded awfully familiar.

"It can't be…..."

It couldn't be…..it had to be…only one person had a voice like that…

"Kougami-san?"


	2. Chapter 2

"444 Wallow way at the hour of the dog."

"Kougami-san, where have you been?"

"Be there."

"Koug-

The caller hung up.

Akane felt a jumble of emotions rushing through her veins. She was content in knowing that Kougami was still alive, but was upset that she hadn't been able to save him. After Sasayama's death, Kougami plunged into a deep hole, a hole that he continued to dig, one that was only impossible to come back out of. After Akane's arrival, Kougami may have had a chance to get out of it, but Makishima forced him down deeper and deeper.

Akane knew that he wasn't back to return, something had drawn him back, something had interested him.

That afternoon after she and the enforcers returned to the office, she kept repeating to herself the message: "444 Wallow way at the hour of the dog."

The clock tower in the center of town chimed ten o'clock. Akane stood up from her desk, her heart already pounding. Her hands slippery from perspiration, she exited the office building. Repeating the message to herself again in her head, she followed the direction on her watch to the place.

It was a dark area, the street lights flickered on and off. A dead tree's limbs casted shadows on the ground as it waved with the wind. Many times she stopped as she'd heard something in the bush only to watch a mouse scuffle by. The moon was especially bright as it shown on a single house on the whole road.

She paused at the door, checked the address again, took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Looks like you haven't changed."

Kougami was leaning on the wall next to the door with his hands halfway in his pockets and an expressionless look on his face.

"Kougami-san!"

"Sorry, I couldn't keep my promise."

"I'm still going to save you."

"I'm already too deep in this to be saved."

"Why are you here? I know you're not here to return."

Kougami lit a cigarette and puffed in it before replying

"It seems there is another Makishima, or rather more Makishimas. "

"What do you mean?"

"Ragnarok. They have the same ideals as Makishima. The Ragnarok is a group of ten people who are bonded together by their common ability to control their psycho pass and share their hatred towards the Sybll System. I've been doing a bit of research on them. One of them can control minds." Kougami threw his cigarette on the ground and smashed it with his foot.

"Are you quite sure about this Kougami-san?"

"It's the only plausible explanation to what happened this morning."

"What did you mean on the phone?"

"The CID is a major supporter of the Sybll System. They know that you're short of manpower, and that Tsunemori Akane is an inspector with a clear blue hue. You're next."

"They're going to come after you too, aren't they? They know you killed Makishima." Akane stared at Kougami.

"Yes, that's why I thought I'd warn you." He opened his bag and took out a handgun.

"Take it."

"I don't need it, I have a dominator. " Akane batted the gun out of Kougami's hand. The gun fell on the floor and spun in a few circles before stopping two feet away from them.

"There's no wireless connection here. If you don't believe me, go ahead and try shooting it."

Akane took the dominator out from her back pocket and pointed it at Kougami, something she have normally refused to de.

[Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System cannot be activated.]

Akane tried it again, but it repeated the same message.

Flustered, she kept trying until the dominator began sparking and no longer said anything. She tossed the useless piece of metal down onto the ground, her eyes clouding with tears that she struggled to fight back.

"I won't be a killer." Akane said stubbornly.

"People kill people, not guns. You should take one for protection." He walked over to where the gun was lying, picked it up, and offered it to her again. Reluctantly, she accepted it, her hands quivering as she stowed it away in the pocket where the dominator was, where she knew she would never touch.

"I'm sorry."

He went up to Akane, grabbed her arm, and pulled her into a tight embrace. Their faces now inches away from each other. Kougami smelled of cigarettes and coffee which was somewhat soothing.

"Kougami I-

But his soft lips met hers before she could finish her sentence. A warm feeling flooded her body and all of a sudden, she yearned for more. She felt her cheeks getting red as both slackened their grip. Kougami pulled away and stared at her for a moment. Then he turned around, picked up his bag, lit another cigarette and left the place without another word. Akane didn't move from her spot. She understood Kougami's feelings and knew that the only thing that could pull him out of his hole was time, time and understanding.

Kougami would disappear again after this and his whereabouts would never be known.

Please comment! If it sucks, please tell me why so that I can improve.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the spring of 1989.

The sakura trees in the large courtyard danced with the wind as their leaves fluttered to the ground, creating a light pink blanket over the soil. A girl in an inspector coat sat on the front porch, staring into the distance.

"Akane!"

The girl looked up in excitement only to find her friend walking towards her.

"Ginoza-san."

"Can I sit?"

"Of course." She scooted to the side to free up a spot for him.

Ginoza sat down and took his hat off.

"Akane, he won't come back."

"Before he left, he promised me and that's enough of a reason for me to wait for him."

"It's been two years and he hasn't returned."

"Ginoza, we've been through this many times. I'm going to wait for him no matter what you say. And incidentally, if this is what you came for, then please leave."

"Stubborn as always, I see. Anyways, the main reason I came today is because I have some news regarding him."

"You have news about Kougami-san?"

He pressed a few buttons on his watch.

"Recently, an unknown person sent us a message. We have reason to believe that it is from Kougami. Here, I'll play it for you."

_Hello_

_I leave it up to you to figure out who I am because I cannot say at the moment. There is something that you should know. They are coming and this time they are after a certain inspector that is among you all. I'm sure that inspector knows what I'm talking about. Dominators won't work on them, you must use real guns. One last thing, I'm at that place right now. _

"It's him, it definitely is him."

"Do you happen to know which inspector he's talking about?"

She nodded and fiddled with the ring on her finger.

"It's not you, is it?"

Akane didn't answer.

"Akane, I need to know."

Akane stood up from her spot and ran out the courtyard.

"Akane! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find him!"

Although both didn't know it, those would be her last words to him.

The spring wind blew against her cheeks as she willed her legs to keep moving. They were giving away but she knew that every minute she took was an extra minute that he had to wait for her. The ring on her finger shined in the sunlight, eager to show itself off.

She neared the warehouse.

_Kougami, just wait a little longer, I'm almost there._

Akane ran up to the door and flung it open. He was indeed there. So were three other men. The one in the middle had his gun pointed at Kougami.

Without another thought, she ran towards him

"Akane, No!"

The man with the gun pulled the trigger.

A loud gunshot rang in the air. The atmosphere was filled with the smell of gunpowder.

Kougami's shirt was stained with blood.

But it wasn't his.

"Akane!"

Her inspector coat had a hole in the middle in which blood was rapidly flowing out of.

Akane stood there for a moment, then she fell to the floor and lost consciousness. Kougami knew that he had to get her to a hospital as quick as possible, but he couldn't move with the three men standing around him.

Rage shot into Kougami's body like his body was on fire.

The man with the gun prepared for another shot.

Before the man could fire, he swung out his leg and broke his neck. The man crumpled to the ground. The other two men came running at that note. He aimed a kick, knocking them both out.

He ran over to Akane, and checked her pulse. It was faint, but it was still there. She continued to bleed heavily. He picked her up, and ran as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. He knew that the traffic in Tokyo was horrible so he decided to run instead of calling an ambulance.

But the nearest hospital was still far. After twenty minutes of running as fast as he could, he neared the emergency room of the hospital. By that time, Akane's blood had already soaked his shirt and hands.

"Someone come help! I have a wounded girl!"

A couple of nurses pushing a stretcher came running. Set her down."

They ran down the hall.

"What happened?"

"She got shot."

"How old is she? And do you know what blood type she is?"

"17, type AB blood."

"Alright."

They pushed her into a room.

"I'm sorry but I need you to stay outside."

Two doctors in long white coats came running.

"What's the situation?"

"It's a 17 year old girl whose been shot in the upper left of her chest. She has type AB blood!" The nurse said while she rapidly attached electrodes connected to a monitor that showed blood pressure, heart beat, and pulse to Akane's chest. After she turned the monitor on, she rapped a blood pressure cuff to her arm. The monitor beeped every time her heart beat.

"Go do a blood test, CT scan, and Echo, and then prepare an operating room!" The doctor told his intern.

"Okay" The intern ran off to run the tests.

The nurse came out.

"Doctor, her heart rate, blood pressure, and pulse are rapidly!"

The doctor ran in and began to resuscitate her.

"Bring the shock paddles!"

The nurse gave him the paddles, added gel, and turned the power on.

"120 volts!"

"120 volts completed!"

"Charging!" He put the paddles against her chest.

"Release!"

Akane's chest was flung up.

The monitor stopped beeping

"Doctor, she has no heart beat!"

"Quickly! 120 volts again!"

"120 volts completed!"

"Charging!" "Release!"

But her heart beat did not return.

"220 volts!"

"220 volts completed!"

"Charging!" "Release!"

"220 volts again! And intubate her!"

"220 volts completed!"

"Charging!"

"Release!"

The doctor stepped aside as a nurse opened up her throat with a curved tool and fed a tube through. She removed the curved tool and taped the tube to her mouth. The nurse then attached a balloon like object to the end of the tube.

"Doctor!" The intern ran in with his arms full of paper. "The test results came out! The gunshot was very accurate. It hit the heart, the left lung, and the liver and tore a hole about one inch in diameter."

The doctor looked over the test results, then continued to resuscitate her while the nurse pressed down on the balloon like object.

"Have you prepared the operation room?"

"Yes."

"Tell them that we don't need it anymore."

"Why?"

"She won't make it in her condition. If we resuscitate her, then we'll have do the surgery in the emergency room."

The doctor continued pumping her chest.

"Doctor, it's been twenty minutes."

He sighed then said "Time of Death: September 14, 1989, 1:30 p.m. Cause of death: excessive bleeding and injury to the heart, lungs, and liver."

The nurse took off all the electrodes and the blood pressure cuff. She then took the tube out.

The doctor walked over and put the sheets over her face. Then he took his mask off and walked out.

"Doctor, is she okay?" Kougami felt extremely calm for some reason.

"I'm sorry, but she's died because of injury to the heart, lungs and liver and excessive bleeding."

"I understand. Can I go see her for one last time?"

"Go ahead."

Kougami went into the room and uncovered her face.

"I'm sorry Akane, but wait for me. I'll be there to see you very soon."

"Thanks Doctor. Please bury her body."

Then he ran away as he couldn't bear to see her lifeless body any longer. He ran and ran until he lost track of time.


End file.
